guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
GUIDE: Newbie Guide
Newbie Guide Hello Newbies, Welcome to Guardian Hunter Super Brawl RPG! The first thing to do is read the in-game help and follow the tutorial! :) If you want to progress fast in the game, you can buy Crystals and try your luck in summon. You can always play casually and work your way thru the top. Lot's of freebies in game! loadscreen 000.jpg loadscreen 001.jpg loadscreen 002.jpg loadscreen 003.jpg loadscreen 004.jpg loadscreen 005.jpg loadscreen 006.jpg loadscreen 007.jpg loadscreen 008.jpg loadscreen 009.jpg Guides You can always check the different Guides here Hunter There are 3 types of Hunters: Warrior, Archer, Sorcerer. Depending on your playstyle, you have to choose 1 to max level first or if you have more time available you should level them all up evenly so you can get more guardians and then to improve yourself faster! Each hunter has 3 entries to the Daily Dungeon where you can farm attribute stones. They should be about level 25 to clear the elite stage in Manual Mode. By level 40, it may be easier for them to clear the elite stage in AUTO Mode. Each hunter has 3 entries to the Special Dungeon too where you can farm soulstones. The Special Dungeon is more difficult to clear so is suggested to start with the EASY Mode and then evaluate the other difficulties. At the MAX Guardian's level, with good Guardians, you should be able to clear the HARD Stage (LV.30) with AUTO Mode, obviously will be easier if you consider the elements weakness. Leveling up Hunter Each hunter has a different EXP difficulties. The warrior is easiest to levelup, it has high HP mobile and can do AUTO in most stages. The archer is next, it has high dodge, high critical hit and can do AUTO in most stages, but if it has low equipment grade could die. The sorcerer is more diffucult to levelup, it has high skill AOE damages, fast stage clear and can do AUTO only with +6/+7 Epic equipments and a good Skin. Hunter End Game End game, all these hunters are good and have their own weaknesses. If you like close combat action, Warrior is best for you - very mobile and low skill cooltime high invincibility time. If you like dodging a lot and doing rapid fire, the Archer is good for you. If you like massive AoE damage, that will be the Sorcerer for you. Guardians There a many types of Guardians - Melee, Range, Magician, Tanker, Assist and different roots - Fire, Ice, Nature, Light, Dark. Please check the BOOK first to view which guardians are worth keeping. Guardians to keep are usually those that have 6 star potentials or can go upto 6 star grade. 6-Star Guardians have the highest stats and best skills. Guardians can be obtained from summon scrolls, events, or hunted in stages. Please check the stage select and see the Acquirable Guardians. Training Guardians Training guardians requires gold and guardians, but is suggested to use zombies for their high EXP value. Evolving Guardians To evolve guardians (increasing their star grades) they first need to be max level and max upgraded. To upgrade a guardian, simply train it with the same stars guardian. Upgrading guardians will increase their Attack and HP by 5% per level, for a total of +20% Attack and HP, and their skill level will go up reducing the cooltime for some amount. Awakening Guardians This is not really that newbie. Because awakening is only for 6 star guardians that are max leveled and max upgraded, but if you want to know some extra info you could check here Guardian Arena This is where you show off your guardians. Right now, there are very many strong players. The arena is not somewhere you can enjoy with weak guardians. To enjoy the Arena you must first have 5 guardians 6 star grade max level and better max upgraded with maxed 3 star runes. The priority is to get your Arena Team dressed up with maxed level 2 star runes at least and later to 3 star runes. Then if you can upgrade them too. Your goal here is to get into the top ranks and get a crystal reward. For build your arena team, you can view the teams of the top 50 players in the Arena. Infinite Dungeon The infinite dungeon is where you can show off your Hunter Skills. You will need a level 50 Hunter with epic grade equipment at least, and 6 star Guardians, to reach at least round 15 and unlock the Skip 15 Rounds. Your goal here is to into the top ranks and get a crystal reward. Colosseum The Colosseum is a much more difficult PvP mode compared to the Arena. You will need at least 5 guardians upto 20 guardians to clear all 12 Rounds. Guardian HP is not restored after each battle. Rewards get better in the higher rounds. Boss Raids Boss Raids are only good when you already have a Boss Raid deck consisting of at least 4 guardians, 8 max. Boss Raids are found when clearing Elite Stages. Add strong friends to clear your discoverer Boss Raids. No need to clear your own discovered Boss Raids. Instead, use your Boss Raid Keys to clear your friends' discovered Boss Raids. Boss Raid rewards are Raid Points, zombie summon scrolls, crystals (3, 5, 10, 20), Rune Boxes. Raid Points are used to purchase attribute stones in the Raid Point Shop. Farming You can farm Gold, Medals, and Crystals in game.